Lost And Found
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Three years ago, Haruka had a heart attack and vanished from the hospital after knocking Michiru out. No one knows where she is...until Michiru finds her in front of her house one day. But is Haruka still the Haruka Michiru used to know...? FINISHED! ^^v
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: The following story popped up in my cute little head after I had absolutely NO work to do. Office work is super *g* 

Dedication: I dedicate this story to my sister, who is a real pain in the ass, but also nice. Sometimes. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka or Michiru, but I own the plot.

Lost And Found

_3 years ago:_

Michiru sat in the dark hospital room, sadly looking at the lifeless form of her lover, Haruka Tenoh. The steady beeping of the heart-lung-machine filled the room, accompanied by the raspy breaths that came from Harukas chest. Behind Michiru, the door opened and Harukas doctor, a tall man named Seiichi Takawashi, entered the room. "Miss Kaioh?" Michiru turned around to look at him, and he noticed that she had been crying again. "Yes?" Michiru now asked. "We have got the report on Miss Tenohs condition." Dr. Takawashi now said. Michiru gave him a begging look. "Please tell me what happened to Haruka." "Well, as we already told you, Miss Tenoh had a heart attack." Takawashi answered. "But how can this happen?" Michiru cried out. "How can she have a heart attack? She's only 25!" Takawashi sighed heavily at the young girls outburst. "As we found out, Miss Tenoh was born with a cardiac defect. No one ever noticed, until the day she almost had that car accident. The great shock she suffered in the process caused her to have a heart attack." "Will she be alright?" Michiru asked worried, and Takawashi nodded, much to the aqua haired girls relief. "Most probably Miss Tenoh will be back to her old self when she recovered. But she'll have to take good care of herself, if she doesn't want to have another attack." "Okay, I'll make sure she'll be careful." Michiru promised, happy that Haruka would be alright. The doctor also smiled and left the room, while Michiru remembered the events that had led to Harukas heart attack.

~~Flashback~~

The whole crowd gasped when Harukas car almost crashed into the one of her greatest opponent; if Haruka wouldn't have reacted fast, the accident would have been terrible. Haruka brought her car to a sudden stop and panted, whipping sweat from her brow in the process. Michiru came running over to the car and reached it just when Haruka climbed out of it, her heart racing in her chest. The other driver came running, his face looking slightly green. "Haruka, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" the man yelled. Haruka nodded, shortly wondering about the pain in her left arm. "I'm fine, don't…worry…" She trailed off when the pain suddenly increased, and a numb feeling spread over her chest. "Haruka?" Michiru asked worried. "Haruka, are you okay?" Her worry turned into horror when Haruka suddenly slumped against her car, holding her chest and moaning in pain. "Haruka! _Haruka!" Michiru yelled, rushing to her love's side. "My…heart…" Was the last sentence Haruka managed to say before blackness engulfed her. _

~~End Flashback~~

Michiru was ripped out of her memories when a weak sound came from Harukas bed. The aqua haired girl's eyes flew open, and much to her joy Haruka looked at her, finally awake. "Haruka, you are awake! Thank God. How are you feeling?" Haruka managed a weak smile. "Not to good…but I'm glad you are here." Michiru smiled and kissed her lover. "Don't you ever do that again." She then scolded. "You had me so scared, love…" "Sorry." Haruka answered, smiling. "I'll try not to worry you again." Michiru sighed and decided to ask Haruka the question that was on her mind since the heart attack. "Haruka…would you do me a favor?" "Just ask." Came the short reply. Michiru took a deep breath. "Would you stop racing?"

Haruka just stared at her love, shock in her  teal eyes. "What? Michiru, I don't think so. Why should I?" "Maybe because you had a heart attack?" Michiru shot back angrily. "I don't want this to happen once more, Haruka!" "And it won't happen!" Haruka snapped back, anger in her eyes this time. "You can't ask me to stop racing, Michiru! Racing is my life!" "Haruka, don't get so angry!" Michiru pleaded. "Think about your heart!" "I don't care about my fucking heart!" Haruka yelled, totally out of control now. "You start it again! You try to tell me what to do again! You know I hate that!" "Haruka…Haruka, what got into you?" Michiru asked on the verge of tears. Haruka had never been so aggressive before, and Michiru was really worried now.  "Please, calm down!" The aqua haired girl now begged. Haruka just growled, a weird sound that came deep from her throat. Now Michiru was _really afraid. "Haruka…? Haruka, what…" Before she could finish her sentence, Haruka jumped at her. _

_Present_

"…and that's the whole story." Michiru ended her tale. "Haruka hit me unconscious, and when I woke up again, she was gone." Hotaru patted her moms hand. "And she didn't show up anymore?" Michiru sadly shook her head. "Every time the phone or the doorbell rings, I hope it's her…but she never shows up. I always mistake people with short blonde hair for her, but she was never one of them." A single tear ran down Michirus cheek. "I only wish I knew what happened to her…where she went…and if she's alright now." The aqua haired girl whispered. Hotaru pulled her close and hugged her. "I feel that she's alive." Michiru admitted. "If Haruka would have died, I would know it."

"Is the subject ready for the test?" A deep, yet female voice asked. "Yes, doctor." A man answered. He handed a syringe filled with a weird colored liquid to the woman, who accepted it smiling. She walked over to a big metal desk that stood in the middle of a huge room. The person that laid on it, strapped to the metal with thick steel bands, looked at her with pain filled eyes. "Here's your medicine." The woman now said. A small whimper came from the person's throat, muffled by the thick gag that was stuffed between her lips. "Awww, don't wanna take your medicine? Bad subject!" the woman scolded before she turned to the man who obviously was her assistant. "Electrocute her." The man nodded and pushed a button on the control panel that stood next to the table. The woman that was tied to it screamed in tremendous pain, her body jerking up, her wrists and ankles starting to bleed when the steel cut into them. Finally, after an seemingly endless time, the electricity was turned off. "Well done, James." The woman with the syringe now said. She  turned back to the tied up, almost unconscious woman. "And now hold still, Haruka."


	2. Default Chapter

Michiru yawned and put the pencil away. She checked over the notes she had scribbled down on the piece of paper, sighed and threw it into the wastepaper basket. Ever since Harukas disappearance, she was unable to write new songs. If she ever managed to finish one, it turned out to be a dark and sad tune, nothing people would like to hear. Except maybe they were going through a state of depression, but Michiru didn't care about that. She sighed again and decided to go home now, since she wouldn't bring any notes down tonight. Michiru put on her darkblue coat and left her office; it was already dark outside, and so she walked fast in fear of being mugged or something worse. 

"It's time for the tank." The red-haired woman said. James just nodded and pressed a button on his panel. The steel cuffs that held Haruka on the desk snapped open, and James bent over her to pick her up. Suddenly the blonde's head jerked up, and she sent James to the floor with a strong header that broke his nose. Haruka jumped from the desk and ran out, grabbing a lab coat in the process since she had been naked. The woman just stood there, watching, and smiled when the blonde had left. She went over to James and helped him getting to his feet. "Ouch!" The man complained when his boss checked his nose. "Don't worry, James, it will heal fast. And the plan works out well." The woman smiled. James also smiled, and his broken nose healed with crunching noises.

Michiru finally reached the house where her apartment was in; just before she could unlock the door, a small moan came from the next alley. Michiru flinched and spun around, only to see a strangely familiar figure lying on the floor. The short blonde hair of the person was greasy and dirty, she wore a white lab coat…realization struck Michiru like a bolt of lightning, and she cried out: "Haruka!" Haruka looked up, her face sweaty and flushed, pain in her eyes. "Please…" the blonde whispered, "please help me…" Michiru rushed to  her long-missed lover's side and put a gentle hand on her cheek. Noticing that Haruka was practically burning with high fever. "Dear God, Haruka, you are almost smoldering!" the aqua haired woman called out in shock. Haruka just moaned, obviously not recognizing her girlfriend. "Come on, I have to get you up." Michiru now said in her most gentle voice. She helped Haruka to her feet, and the two of them walked into the house. Or, better said, Michiru walked, dragging Haruka almost with her. Michiru pressed the button that got the elevator down, and when it arrived, the two got in. Haruka tried to keep standing, but she slumped against the wall of the lift, moaning and clutching her head in pain. Michiru knelt down in front of her, talking. "Haruka, do you know who I am?" Haruka looked at her, and first there was no sign that she knew who Michiru was. But then, realization shone up in her teal eyes. "Mi…Michiru?" "Yes!" Michiru called out, happy that Haruka knew who she was now. The elevator stopped in the fourth level, and the doors opened. Michiru helped Haruka up again and supported her until they reached the door to Michirus apartment. Michiru rang the bell, and shortly afterwards a small voice piped inside: "Who's there?" "It's me, Hotaru." Michiru answered. Harukas head came up at the last word, and again realization dawned in her eyes. The door opened, and when Hotaru saw who was hanging at her mama's shoulders, her eyes grew wide. "Haruka-papa!" Haruka managed a weak smile. "Hotaru." Was the last word she said before she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Michiru dipped the cloth into the bowl that stood next to the bed, soaking the piece of fabric with ice cold water, and put it on her lover's burning forehead. Hotaru pulled the clinical thermometer out of her papas armpit, and her eyes went wide when she saw the result. "Mama, look at that!" Hotaru yelped. Michiru took the thermometer from her daughter, and she almost dropped it when she looked at it. According to it, Haruka had a temperature of 45 Centigrade. "Hotaru, go and call the doctor." Michiru now said, her voice shaking. "Your papa is seriously ill, I fear." Hotaru nodded and ran to the phone while Michiru looked at her unconscious lover for a long time. _"What happened to you in the last three years, Haruka?" the aqua haired woman thought to herself. __"Why are you so sick? Who did this to you? And why?" Michiru was ripped out of her thoughts when Haruka gave a small moan, and her hands started to twitch. "No…no, don't…" The words spilled out of Harukas mouth in a tone of pure fear and agony, and Michiru felt horror creeping up inside her while Haruka talked on in her sleep. "No…stop it, please! __Please!!" That last cry-out was all Michiru could take. "Haruka, wake up!" The aqua haired woman grabbed her love's shoulders and shook her, hoping to tear her out of her dream. "Wake up, you're dreaming! It's just a dream!" __"Nooo!" Letting out a last, terrified scream, Haruka sat bolt upright in the bed, panting and crying. The tears ran down her cheeks like two small rivers, and it broke Michirus heart to see her love like this. "Oh God, Haruka…" The aqua haired woman sobbed, hugging Haruka close. "What happened to you…please, talk to me!" Her words had no effort. Haruka just sat there, staring at the wall, caught in her own personal hell of memories. _


	3. Default Chapter

Michiru still tried to make Haruka talk when the doctor arrived. He entered the room, followed by Hotaru, and walked over to the bed. "Doctor, I'm so glad that…" No one noticed the jerking-up of Harukas head at the word doctor, but before Michiru could finish her sentence, the blonde screamed: "No! Get_ out_!" Michiru, Hotaru and the doctor flinched, and Michiru quickly turned back to Haruka. "Haruka, calm down! He's here to help you!" The doctor approached the bed, and with every step he took, Haruka started to shake more. "Shht." Michiru whispered, trying to calm her down. "Shht, it's okay." The doctor reached out, but before he could touch Haruka, the blonde screamed again, clutching to the shocked Michiru with all her might. _"No! Don't touch me!" The doctor frowned and said: "She's totally paranoid. We should set her to sleep." While he talked, he pulled a syringe filled with tranquilizer from his pocket. Harukas eyes fell on the syringe, and her shaking increased. "No! Don't get near me!" The doctor grabbed her arm and wanted to ram the syringe into her flesh, when Michiru yelled: "Stop that! Can't you see that she doesn't want your drugs?" "Make him leave." Haruka sobbed while clutching on Michiru so hard that it almost hurt. "Please, make him go…" "Shhht." Michiru whispered into her trembling love's ears. "Calm down. I'll send him away, okay?" Haruka nodded, and Michiru begged the doctor to leave. "Please, just go." She said when the doctor wanted to controvert, and finally the man gave in. "Okay, I'll leave. Call me again when your friend wants to see me." He sighed, shook Michirus hand and left. Haruka, however, still clutched to Michiru, crying so hard that her whole body shook. "Haruka, what happened to you?" Michiru asked softly, but she didn't receive an answer. Instead, Haruka begged: "Hold me, please…" Michiru nodded and held Haruka tight until the feverish blonde fell asleep. It was the first time that Haruka laid in Michirus arms when she slept, and not the other way round._

Pain flooding through her body, her nerves, her soul. Pain that is too big to be described, pain that almost makes her go insane. She wishes for nothing more than falling unconscious, but the mercy blackness won't come. They injected enough stimulant drugs into her to keep her awake for days, and she was forced to feel all the pain. James just stands next to her, watching and smiling at her muffled cries. Finally the pain stops, and her head falls back on the metal table. She knows that it isn't over yet.

Michiru awoke from her light slumber when Haruka moaned in her sleep and looked down at her love. Thin trails of sweat ran over Harukas cheeks and dropped on the blanket, while the blonde moaned again, obviously dreaming about the things that had happened to her. "Hey." Michiru said in a soothing voice. "Calm down, Haruka. You're dreaming. Calm down." Her voice, as gentle as possible, seemed to calm Haruka, at least until she screamed in her sleep again. Michiru quickly grabbed her and started to shake her lightly, waking her up. "Michiru…?" "Yes." Michiru answered softly. „I'm right here with you, Haruka." Haruka looked up at her, hope in your eyes. "Will you protect me?" she asked, and Michiru smiled. "Of course. I'll always be there for you, you know that. Now, wanna go and have a bath?" Haruka nodded, and Michiru helped her to get out of the bed – she was still rather weak – and walked into the bathroom with her. The blonde sat down on the edge of the bathtub while Michiru turned the cold and warm water on, until it had the right temperature. She helped Haruka to slip in and enjoyed the look of sheer relaxing that appeared on her love's face when she was in. "Is the water too hot?" Michiru asked, as concerned as ever. Haruka shook her head and closed her eyes. Michiru started to stroke Harukas hair gently, and the blonde sighed happily. "Want me to wash your hair?" Michiru asked, and Haruka nodded. Michiru dug around in the closet until she found a bottle of shampoo and started to wash Harukas hair. The blonde closed her eyes, and a shiver ran down her spine when another memory came up.

"James, go and wash her. She stinks." The red haired woman advised her assistant, holding her nose in the  process. James grinned at the tied-up, naked Haruka and nodded. His boss shot him an angry look. "If you rape her, you're dead. You can touch her if you want, but if you stick your cock in her, I'll kill you. Got that?" "Got it." James answered disappointed. He pushed the button that opened the metal cuffs, grabbed Harukas arm and pulled her from the desk roughly. He produced a pair of steel handcuffs from his pocket and chained Harukas wrists together in front of her. Grabbing the chain that bound the two cuffs together, he led the whimpering blonde out of the lab room into the next, where a shower was installed. "Get in there, bitch!" James ordered and pushed the helpless Haruka into the shower. He grabbed her chained hands, pulled them over her head and hung the chain over a hook that stuck out of the wall. James undressed, stepped into the shower, turned the water on, grabbed a washcloth and started to do what his boss had told him. When he was finished, his member was hard and throbbing. He threw the washcloth away and started to run his hands over Harukas body, massaged her breasts and stroke her sex. "Oh, screw it." He whispered into Harukas ear, causing the blonde to turn her head away from him. "With your new healing ability, the boss won't even notice when I take you. If you make any sound, I'll cut your tongue out." And with that, he grabbed her legs, holding them up. Haruka closed her eyes and awaited the pain of rape. When James was done with her, he freed her hands and led her back into the lab room.

A/N: Now that James is an ass, isn't he? I hate him, although I invented him myself O.o;;; is that insane? I hope not. 

However, I won't be able to update this for the next two weeks, since I go on holiday. Next chapter will be up on January 7th.

Ja ne

Cloud van Dyk


	4. Default Chapter

Authors notes:

So, finally I'm back with my current piece. By the way, there are about 1000 ideas for more stories in my head, so watch out: Cloud van Dyk is back! ;-) But now, let's go on with Lost and Found.

Michiru frowned when Haruka stiffened in the bathtub and put a gentle hand on her loves shoulder. "Haruka, calm down. You are safe here." Harukas eyes shot open, and she let out a strangled gasp. "Michiru…" "Yes?" The aqua haired woman asked worried; Haruka had sounded really strange. "Fast…get out!" The blonde tomboy now demanded, with sudden strength in her voice. Michiru frowned. "What do you mean, get out? I won't leave you here all alone, you are sick!" she replied. Haruka moaned and clutched her head for a second before she talked on, panic in her voice. "Listen, Michiru, I don't know what they did to me…but it's taking control of me! And I don't think that it will turn me into a nice person, so please, _get out!" Before Michiru could reply anything, Haruka growled deep in her throat. Michiru unconsciously took a step back, and while she did that, Harukas eyes turned from teal to a glowing red. When she growled again, it didn't sound human; it sounded mechanic, as if some machine would rumble. Slowly, Haruka rose out of the hot water, snarling at Michiru in the process. She raised her hands, and with a weird metallic sound three metal claws popped out of each back of the blonde's hands. They were about twenty centimeters long and glistened in the light that came from the bulb in the ceiling. "Dear God!" Michiru screamed at the sight of the claws. Red blood ran down over Harukas arms and dripped into the water, making it a slight pink color. The next thing Michiru saw almost made her heart stop. The wounds that had appeared when the claws had popped through the skin closed around the metal with ugly gobbling noises, and the bleeding stopped. "Haruka…dear God, what did they do to you?" Michiru asked while she backed away until she stood against the door. "Thanks for the good care you took of me." Haruka replied, her voice still sounding mechanic and evil. "But now I have to go. See you later, Michiru." Speaking the last word, Haruka jumped out of the water, grabbed Michirus collar and threw her into the tub. Shocked, Michiru slipped and went underwater, hitting her head in the process. She came up again bubbling and looked around. The whole incident had only lasted for less than two minutes, and now Haruka was gone._

James looked up when someone banged the door of the lab. He checked his watch and smiled. "Perfect timing." While the man walked over to the door, the red haired woman came out of the adjoining room, dressed in nothing but a white nightgown. "Is she here?" the doctor asked sleepily, and James nodded. He opened the door only to see Haruka standing outside, dressed in a plain white shirt and blue jeans. The  claws on her right hand were covered in blood "She made her first killing." James said. "Amazing." Haruka growled at the evil man, and suddenly her right arm shot forward, and the claws dug deep into his stomach. A shocked expression appeared on James face, and it turned to terrible pain when Haruka twisted her hand to the left. The red haired woman watched that scene, smiling. "That's for raping her numerous times, James." She then said. "I told you I would kill you. Now my weapon does it for me." James opened his mouth to say something, but instead of words blood came out. Haruka pulled her hand back, and the man who had raped her three years long collapsed to the floor dead. "Very good." The woman applauded, and Haruka grinned, showing teeth that looked eerily wolfish. "Thanks, doctor." She replied, her voice no longer mechanic, but deeper and huskier than before. The red haired woman smiled. "You know what you have to do, don't you, my little weapon?" Haruka nodded, and her claws shot back into her forearms, invisible to everyone who didn't know that they were there. 


	5. Default Chapter

In the next days, the newspapers and TV news were flooded with reports about the mysterious killings that took place everywhere in Tokyo. Michiru read about the murders, and she knew who was the killer. Each victim of the mysterious murderer showed three stab wounds that were in a perfect row, each one the same size, diameter and deepness, in the middle of the chest. _"Haruka…" Michiru thought to herself while the female newscaster talked about another murder, this time in one of the outer districts of Tokyo. "As in the cases before, the victim showed the already well-known stab wounds in his chest." The woman spoke, and Michiru closed her eyes. __"Why are you doing this, Haruka? What did they do to you to make you such an unscrupulous killer?" "Police still has no clue who the killer could be." The newscaster announced. "That means that every manager in Tokyo has to fear for his life, since all the victims were employed in the higher levels of diverse big companies. Most of the concerned companies were medical development institutes, and police chief Goemon Ishikawa stated that the killings maybe were acts of revenge from a rejected scientist or a fired employee. That is all about the Tokyo manager killings for now. Our next topic…" Michiru turned the TV off and silenced the newscaster in mid-sentence. She looked out of the window, her thoughts wandering around. __"Haruka… I wish you would come back to me. __We could work that out, and I think you know that." The aqua haired woman thought to herself. Letting out a heavy sigh, Michiru left the living room and went to sleep._

Seiichi Kenji, owner and headmaster of Tokyo's biggest medical instrument developer, sighed and checked his watch. "It's late." he spoke out loud. "I guess I'll go home now." Packing his things into his black suitcase, Seiichi got ready to leave the office. He grabbed the gun he had bought after all the killings that had happened, put it into the pocket of his jacket and made his way over to the lift. Seiichi pressed the "Down"-button, and the elevator started it's way up from the ground floor. The doors opened with a soft mechanic sound, and Seiichi took a step back, his eyes widening. Inside the lift stood two people, and one of them he only knew too well. "Doctor Sariachi?" he asked, and the red haired woman stepped out of the lift, smiling. The blonde, tall person that accompanied her stayed behind her, smiling at Seiichi in a way that made him more than nervous. Doctor Sariachi smiled at him. "Hello, Mister Kenji. I see, you remember me." "Of course." Seiichi replied. "You were the sicko who wanted to test her weird new material on humans, and wanted my instruments for it." "You refused to give them to me." The red head spoke calmly. "But I found a way to make my tests. Here is the result of my research." Empathizing the last sentence, Dr. Sariachi pointed to the blonde woman that stood behind her. "Weapon X." "You are sick!" Seiichi yelped, pulling his gun out and aiming it at the doctor. The red haired woman just laughed and motioned towards Haruka, who stepped in front of her. "Just try and shoot her." Dr. Sariachi said. "Her healing rate is one hundred times higher than those of normal people." Seiichi raised his gun, aimed carefully and shot. The bullet hit Haruka in the chest, and she stumbled back from the impact, blood running down and over her shirt. Seiichi looked satisfied, but then his face turned to an expression of sheer terror. The wound in Harukas chest closed, and the bullet fell on the tiles with a small *pling*. "Oh…oh my God…" Seiichi whispered, deep in shock. Haruka smiled again and raised her fists. The claws popped out, and Seiichi started to scream.

One hour later, Haruka stood in the laboratory at the sink, cleaning blood from her claws. Doctor Sariachi stood behind her, smiling proudly. "Well done, Weapon X. As soon as all those who crossed my plans are dead, we can send our offer out to the militaries of all world." Haruka just nodded, finished her cleaning and let the claws shoot back into her forearms. Sariachi patted Harukas back. "You see, X, it was necessary to do those painful experiments. After all, it turned out good for you." "You're right, master." Haruka answered, bowing slightly. "Oh, stop calling me master." Dr. Sariachi moaned. "My name is Kaori." Haruka smiled, her white, sharp teeth glistening in the light. "As you wish, Kaori."

Michiru was sleepless. She tossed and turned in her bed; every time she dozed off, horrible nightmares awoke her after a short period of time. Finally the aqua haired woman got out of bed and decided to go for a walk. Michiru put on her clothes and her coat and made her way out of the apartment, down the stairs and on the street. Michiru started walking down her block, thinking about Haruka all the time. She didn't see the black car the drove out of the next alley, and if she had seen it, she wouldn't have cared about it. When the car stopped next to her and the doors opened, it was too late to care anyway. 


	6. Default Chapter

Doctor Sariachi looked up from her computer when the door to her lab opened and two men entered the room. Dr. Sariachi smiled and rose from her seat. "I see, you finished the mission well." The two men smiled and nodded while they tightened their grip around the arms of Michiru, who hung between them unconscious. The aqua haired woman stirred and moaned, but didn't wake up. Haruka came strolling into the room, chewing on a piece of raw meat. When she saw Michiru, she stopped dead in her tracks, and her eyes widened. For the split of a second, unnoticed by everyone, her eyes returned to their natural teal color, only to change back to glowing red afterwards. "What is she doing here?" the blonde asked, sounding annoyed. "She knows to much." Dr. Sariachi replied. "We have to get rid of her." Haruka shrugged and swallowed the rest of her meat whole. The doctor scolded her, and while she talked to Haruka about chewing food and digestion, Michiru woke up. She shook her head to get rid of the dizziness and looked around. When her eyes fell on the tall blonde, she called out in pure surprise: "Haruka!" The blonde didn't react, but Dr. Sariachi smiled at Michiru. "Haruka is dead, Miss Kaioh." She then said. "The person you see here may look like Haruka, but her name is Weapon X. Though she prefers the shorter name X."  
  
Michiru stared at Dr. Sariachi in pure horror. "What did you do to her?" Kaori smiled. "Don't worry, I will tell you. But first…" She looked at the two men who still held Michiru tight. "Tie her down on the research table." She commanded. The men nodded and pulled the scared Michiru over to the table. They pressed her down on the cold metal, and Dr. Sariachi pressed the button which closed the steel cuffs around Michirus wrists and ankles. When Michiru laid there helpless, Dr. Sariachi turned to Haruka and pointed at the two men. "Kill them." Haruka smiled, showing her wolfish teeth – a gasp came from Michiru at the sight of them – and popped her claws out. The two men, professional kidnappers, got wide-eyed and stepped back. "But…but Dr. Sariachi!" one of them stammered while Haruka approached them, the claws glistening in the bright light. Michiru closed her eyes and turned her head away, tears springing to her eyes, when she had to hear who Haruka – or better said, Weapon X – killed the two helpless men.  
  
"Now that these two thugs are dead", Dr. Sariachi spoke while Weapon X was washing her claws at the sink, "I can tell you everything you want to know. You'll die anyway, so it won't do any bad if you learn about Weapon X." "What did you do to her?" Michiru asked powerless. "Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Dr. Sariachi suggested, smiling at her prisoner. "Five years ago, I discovered a new method that made it possible to mantle a human skeleton with a metal, also discovered by me, without killing the affected person. The metal had many effects; one of them is an increased healing rate. Let me demonstrate this to you." While Dr. Sariachi spoke the last words, she pulled a scalpel from the pocket of her white lab coat and rammed it the stomach of Weapon X. Michiru let out a shocked yelp, and her shock turned in terror when the wound closed again. Dr. Sariachi smiled and continued her story. "As you see, the results are amazing. However, the metal – I plan on naming it after me, by the way – has other side effects too. Weapon X is able to incur the wounds of other people, something that is very useful if I ever get hurt. Her healing rate can cope with a great amount of hurt, and it is hardly possible to kill her. Plus, she has three metal claws in each forearm, but I think you already saw them." "And you'll make her kill me with them." Michiru whispered, and it wasn't a question, it was a statement. "You got that right." Dr. Sariachi smiled. "I know that you were lovers once, but Weapon X doesn't. So she will kill you without having any scruples. Right, X?" Weapon X just nodded, and Dr. Sariachi smiled. "After two years of testing, I was ready to do first tests on human beings." She then spoke on. "And I chose Haruka after I saw how she won a race. She is strong and had a strong will too…until James broke her spirit with his constant violating of her, but he paid for that. However, it took us two years to prepare Haruka for the covering of her skeleton, and I admit that these two years brought a lot of pain to her. The procedure of mantling her bones was even more painful, but as you see she survived. And now she is Weapon X. Almost invincible and stronger than any other human being on this planet." Dr. Sariachi grinned evilly. "And now, she will kill you." She then said.  
  
Weapon X approached the desk Michiru was tied to, her claws popping out while she walked. "Please." Michiru said softly. "Please, Haruka…don't kill me." Weapon X stopped and looked down at the helpless Michiru. She turned back to Dr. Sariachi and said: "It's boring if she's tied down. I want her to fight back a little. May I untie her, Kaori?" "If you wish." Dr. Sariachi answered, smiling. She walked over to the control panel and pushed the button which caused the cuffs to snap open. Weapon X grabbed Michirus collar and pulled her from the desk roughly. "Say your last prayers, Kaioh." Was the last thing Michiru heard before three claws gouged themselves into her stomach. Before Michiru fell to the floor, she had time to wonder why the voice of Weapon X sounded so deep. Then the world went black. 


	7. Default Chapter

Epilogue  
  
Dr. Sariachi silently cheered when Michirus body hit the floor, blood streaming from the fatal wounds in her stomach. Weapon X just stood there, staring down at what she had done. Finally, she pulled herself out of her frozen state and bent down to pick Michiru up. That was when a golden necklace slid out of the aqua haired woman's shirt, and Weapon X's eyes fell on it. Hanging on the necklace was a small golden heart, with the letters "H+M" engraved on it. Weapon X touched it interested, and a flash of memories ran through her.  
  
A kiss, innocent and soft, under the full moon; somehow Weapon X knew that it was the first kiss she shared with the aqua haired beauty…another kiss, after Weapon X had won a race…and a third one, followed by the words "I love you" in the darkness of a bedroom.  
  
Dr. Sariachi frowned when her Weapon X suddenly stiffened and groaned, letting go of the dying Michiru in the process. "X? Are you alright?" Kaori asked, and Weapon X turned around to look at her. Only that it wasn't Weapon X anymore. Harukas teal eyes filled with tears, and she whispered: "Michiru…oh God, Michiru…what have I done…" She stared down at the bloody claws, then her gaze came up and landed on the face of Dr. Sariachi. "This is all your fault." Haruka spoke in a flat voice. "And you'll pay for it." She launched herself at Dr. Sariachi, and her claws dug deep into the woman's chest. The doctor fell to the floor just like Michiru had done before, but she still had enough life in her to watch Haruka walking over to Michiru. She realized what her "creation" was about to do and gasped: "No…you can't…those wounds are too fatal, it would kill you…" Haruka didn't even bother to look back. She knelt down next to Michiru, who was on the edge of dead now, and put her hands on the wounds in her love's stomach. "I'm sorry, Michiru." The blonde whispered. "Please, forgive me." She concentrated, and the wounds started to close. Haruka felt the pain Michiru had felt when they reappeared in her own stomach, probably too fatal to be healed even by her increased healing rate. Haruka managed to stand up again and stumbled over to Dr. Sariachi. "That's it." She whispered, blood running from her mouth. "You pay for your crimes…and I…pay for…mine." She fell on her back, smiled at the unconscious Michiru one more time and then allowed the blackness to engulf her.  
  
Michiru awoke with a dull headache. She sat up, dizzy, realized where she was and instantly remembered what had happened. The aqua haired woman looked down and startled saw that the wounds in her stomach were gone. "…Weapon X has the ability to induct other peoples wounds…" Dr. Sariachi's voice came in her mind. Michirus head shot up, and she saw Haruka lying on her back a few meters away, next to the obviously dead Dr. Sariachi. Haruka wasn't breathing. "Oh God." Michiru whispered. "No…" she stumbled to her feet and ran over to Haruka, kneeling down next to her. The blonde's shirt was matted with blood, in the exact area where Michirus wounds had been. Michiru immediately realized that she was too late. Haruka was dead.  
  
One Week Later  
  
Michiru came home from the police station where she had signed the protocol. She turned on the TV without looking what was on and walked into the kitchen when the words of the news caster attracted her attention. "…three people got saved from the burning building by an unknown person. One of the saved men stated that the woman who had brought him out was incredible strong, and that she walked through the fire as if it wasn't there. That is possible, since she could have worn a fireproof suit. But there is another fact which bothers the police: the man informed us that the woman cut the locked door open with six metal claws that came out of the back of her hands." Michirus legs gave away, and she fell to the couch heavily. "Haruka…but she was dead…is her healing rate high enough to bring her back from the dead?" The aqua haired girl talked to herself. After she had informed the police, the state medic had verified Harukas death, and she had been brought to the state cold storage. Michiru shrugged her thoughts up and smiled. "However…if Haruka lives, she uses her new strengths to help people. And if she wants to come back to me, she will." With that, the aqua haired girl turned the TV off and went to sleep. She knew that Haruka lived, and she believed that one day, the blonde would come back.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
  
  
Authors notes: There will be a sequel, I promise ^^ 


End file.
